


Outside of the box, er, Cube

by Xx_JaysGirl_xX



Category: Cube (1997 2002 2004)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_JaysGirl_xX/pseuds/Xx_JaysGirl_xX
Summary: Leaven quivered out of happiness. She could finally go home.Worth let himself sit in the floor. Exhaustion finally catching up to him."Worth?" Leaven crouched next to him."Go ahead," he told her."What are you doing? You can't quit now!" She shouted.A look of shame on his features told her why he was quitting, giving up."It's not your fault!" She yelled at him. Leaven was angry. She was not leaving him here. Not after everything he did for her and Kazan.His eyes fluttered from his sleepy state, "I have nothing to live for out there?"Leaven finally let the one thing she'd been wondering since Worth had told them what the Cube was leave her mouth, "What is out there?Worth took a sigh and looked out the door Kazan was holding open, "Boundless human stupidity," he drawled."I can live with that," she sniffled."Quentin..." Kazan muttered.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Outside of the box, er, Cube

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the concept of the original character, possibly multiple original characters.
> 
> ~Cube is a 1997 Canadian independent science-fiction horror film directed and co-written by Vincenzo Natali. Nicole de Boer, Nicky Guadagni, David Hewlett, Andrew Miller, Julian Richings, Wayne Robson and Maurice Dean Wint star as individuals trapped in the titular cube as they cross industrialized cube-shaped rooms, some rigged with various traps designed to kill.~

"Oh, jeez!" Leaven gasped as she heard Worth shouting to she and Kazan to get the numbers for the next room.

Kazan rattled off answers for the questions she asked and Leaven called to Worth, letting him know the room was safe as she pulled Kazan to the next set of numbers. Upon realizing it was trapped, Leaven grew a deep fear. What if Quentin does catch us? Do we stand a chance?

"Check the floor," Worth grunted as he jumped through the door in the middle of the wall.

Leaven understood why, she just didn't like it. Worth could slip at any time. She knew he understood her fear when he patted her shoulder as he got himself situated for his descent.

Kazan twitched his hand behind Leaven as the door opened. Leaven had to fight her anger. She wanted to scream, she wanted to rage. Leaven hadn't felt this way in so long. She never thought someone would ever take her back to that feeling. Leaven hated that feeling.

"Where is he!? Come on! Where?!" Quentin shouted as he neared the door in the middle of the floor.

Leaven slowly backed away, pushing Kazan back with her as she went.

"I said where?! You tell me right nooooooowwwwww-"

Leaven and Kazan both scrambled to the floor to pull Worth through.

"Gotcha," Worth breathed as he stared down at Quentin. "That way," he directed as he nodded to the room they had just left.

After making it through two rooms, they came to a room that was roomless on the other side. No sooner than Leaven peeped her head out the door, "Woah," she was clambering back through.

Kazan had told them the numbers, letting them know the room was clear, but just as Leaven and Worth had made it through, the rooms began shifting. The two more aware reaching and calling to the redhead as the room disappeared.

Leaven let her grief set in. Why hadn't she been paying closer attention to Kazan? Why hadn't she made him go through before she had?

Both she and Worth soon let the grief wash away as they heard Kazan wailing, signalling to them that he hadn't gone far.

"I'll go find him," Worth told her as he started climbing the railing so he could open the door, "What do ya think?" He turned to face Leaven.

She sighed, "You don't have a lot of lives left," a shrug followed her breathless feeling. Her chest was tight. Leaven quickly turned to pacing back and forth awaiting the return of Worth and Kazan. Her mind raced with thoughts, thoughts of how she didn't really expect Worth to make it far, or the ones of how she didn't see how Kazan even made it alone. Leaven realized how horrible she had been acting in the Cube. She knew it was wrong. Her parents had raised her better. Here she was 23 years old and following around the big brute who she believed would be a nice man - he was a cop! She let Quentin shape her thoughts for the majority of her time in this Cube, and she would be damned if he got the better of her anymore! Just as she nibbled on her nail, something sharp stabbed her in the foot. Pulling the intrusion out of her tender skin, Leaven all too soon realized it was the broken piece of the glasses lens that had fragmented off when she went falling through the door upon her original entry to the room. Checking the numbers to see if she was right, Leaven nearly cried with joy.

"WORTH! GET BACK HERE NOW! THIS ROOMS NEXT MOVE TAKES IT TO THE BRIDGE!"

"We're coming!" Worth groaned as he pulled Kazan through the hole in the floor.

"Over here! Come on, we don't have much time!" Leaven rushed them as they made Kazan and Worth made their way to the door.

Rustling and a fast downward pull sent the three crashing to the ground. A fear rushed over Leaven as she realized Worth wasn't moving when they stopped falling.

"Worth?" She jostled his shoulder.

A jolt sending him into a coughing fit also sent blood from his mouth. "Oh, this better be it."

Leaven gently laid her hand on his chest, "It should be," she helped him to his feet.

"Where?" Worth was groggy. His voice lacked any spark at all.

Leaven walked to the door opposite them and opened it. On the other side was an empty black hole.

"Oh well," Worth's eyes fell, his spirit, what little Leaven and Kazan had somehow restored for the time being, fell.

"Give it a minute. Be patient." Leaven offered. "Sooo... Guess what?" a smile graced her lips.

Worth shook his head, "No," a choked cough left his throat.

"This is the room we started it. I was right. We never should have moved in the first place," a giddy laugh escaped her lips. Her smile causing both Worth and Kazan to smile.

Another round of rumbling caused them all to brace for any other movement or jarring.

Leaven opened the door again, but on the other side now was a red room.

A sigh of relief escaped Worth's lips, "The Bridge."

"Red," Kazan whimpered as he began gently smacking the side of his head.

"Kazan," Leaven called him over to read the numbers.

"4,2,4."

"Clear!" Leaven laughed giddily.

The three made their way into the room, and Kazan covered his eyes.

Worth motioned for Kazan to open the door and a bright, white light filled the room.

Leaven quivered out of happiness. She could finally go home.

Worth let himself sit in the floor. Exhaustion finally catching up to him.

"Worth?" Leaven crouched next to him.

"Go ahead," he told her.

"What are you doing? You can't quit now!" She shouted.

A look of shame on his features told her why he was quitting, giving up.

"It's not your fault!" She yelled at him. Leaven was angry. She was not leaving him here. Not after everything he did for her and Kazan.

His eyes fluttered from his sleepy state, "I have nothing to live for out there?"

Leaven finally let the one thing she'd been wondering since Worth had told them what the Cube was leave her mouth, "What is out there?

Worth took a sigh and looked out the door Kazan was holding open, "Boundless human stupidity," he drawled.

"I can live with that," she sniffled.

"Quentin..." Kazan muttered.

Leaven didn't register much more until Worth was pulling her towards the other side of him and she heard Kazan start wailing again. Once she looked up, she saw Quentin with what looked like one of the door handles in their current prison.

He charged at Worth, but Leaven tripped him, causing Quentin to hit his head off of the floor abruptly.

"Ugh!"

"Go!" Worth shouted as he pushed Kazan and Leaven out the door and started to climb out himself. Something pulling his leg stopped him, and he turned to see Quentin tugging on his leg. So this is how I go? Poetic... Ripped apart.

The room began to shift to close and Leaven and Kazan both yanked as hard as the could on Worth causing him to tumble into them and Quentin's head to get caught between the adjacent wall and the room inside the Cube.

Leaven looked around, tossing the glasses off and to the side of her. Taking in her surroundings, or at least trying to, she could tell that they were still indoors somewhere. The floor and the temperature around her made that clear.

"What now?" Worth asked her.

"Find.. a way.. out," Kazan stuttered.

Leaven truly evaluated Kazan's features for the first time since he had stumbled upon their group. "You know more than we know, don't you, Kazan?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Bad people. Bad things." He pointed at his own head.

"How did we not see that before?" Worth asked as he touched the raised line that circled the top of Kazan's head. "Someone did this to him."

"You mean, someone altered his brain so he couldn't help us?" Leaven asked incredulously.

Kazan nodded, "Bad people."

"You helped someone get out before, didn't you? That's why they hurt you, isn't it?" Leaven wondered out loud.

Once again, Kazan nodded at her.

"Luckily for him, if whoever didn't do whatever surgery right, the right doctor can fix what they've done to him. If we can even get out of here."

"Now's not the time for cynicism, or whatever else you have bottled up. Right now, we need to focus on getting the hell out of here."

Worth let a small chuckle fall from his mouth. For someone so small, Leaven sure acted like she was bigger than everyone around her.

As they began ducking and diving through very narrow and odd areas, they began to hear people talking, but as soon as they tried to walk towards the voices, Kazan grabbed them both and nearly started wailing only to be stopped by Leaven's hand.

"Okay, we understand. We won't go that way," Leaven turned and led Kazan down another hall.

Worth came upon a door that didn't seem to want to budge. The knob turned, but the door wouldn't open.

A smile formed on Kazan's lips as he stopped Worth from body slamming the door.

Leaven had an equally amused grin on her face.

Kazan allowed Worth to turn the knob once more, but just before Worth could try to push the door, Kazan pushed on the wall next to it and a door sized area swung open just a few feet.

"You're a genius, Kazan," Leaven hugged the redhead.

The trio took off running. They soon realized they were in the middle of the woods, but none of them could identify where. While running, they came on a barn that had an old heavily rusted truck that looked like it had been sitting awhile.

Worth analyzed the vehicle and noticed it still had almost a half a tank of gas, "Someone's gonna be pissed, but I'd rather not get stuck here next."

Leaven, understanding what he was saying, guided Kazan to get into the truck.

"I hate to ask, but if they know who we are, how the hell are we supposed to feel now? I'm going to constantly feel watched."

"Leaven, I hate to tell you this, but the world has always been that way. I know what I said to Holloway, but I said it in regards to the Cube itself. Those people who took us once, won't be able to do it again. We will have been missing for, what I will assume, was at least a few days. By the time we get back because, we are obviously a ways away from anywhere," Worth pointed to the wooded tree lines around them, "We will probably have been gone an entire week by the time we get back. These people won't be tempted to touch any of us again for fear of what me or Kazan will say. Or what I have left of what they gave me to build the blueprints. It may not tell anyone who they are, but it will give them a place to start. They don't want to ruin what they've started, whoever they are."

"Worth?" Leaven's voice cracked as she took in the trees around them. She was seated between the two men.

"Hmm?"

A sole tear left her eyes, "What about Holloway? She didn't make it. Her family deserves to know."

Worth let the realization flood over him that Helen Holloway was in fact dead and it was his fault. Leaven may not believe that, but he helped build the damn thing. People were put inside his creation and being tortured and killed. Quentin was most likely right when he told Helen it had been some sick psycho's entertainment. Worth wasn't stupid, he knew what a snuff film was. He had seen My Little Eye too many times to count. So what, he had a warped sense of being. He was a warped individual. But, Worth had never believed or expected that someone would take something he helped create and turn it into a torture chamber of sorts.

"Like I said, what little I have is a place to start. It's enough to incriminate someone else who blackmailed all of us developers and get them out there looking for something. We tell them about Rennes, Holloway, Quentin, maybe we leave out that we had a hand in what happened to Quentin, though."

Leaven nodded. She wasn't sure where they were, but she knew that she felt safer now with just these two men than she had in a group of six people.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I should do anymore chapters, but I watch this movie alot. I love it, tbh, but I've always hated the ending. And after seeing Cube:Zero, I had to give my own ending to Cube. I didn't want the assumption that Kazan was recaptured by the bastards who tortured him in the first place. And seeing what happened to Eric at the end of Cube:Zero, that just ruined me cause that told me that the people who put Kazan in the Cube also did something to Kazan like Eric.


End file.
